The Tale of The Seraphim Blade,Chapter 1; The Dream is Born!
The Dream is Coming ❝ My Lord . . .❞ ' A momentary pause had been initiated as the words loitered off the coral lips of the young woman, who’d just entered into the head of estate office. Possessing the familiar array of darken silken threads of long tousled hair and a pair of an amalgamation lavender and white eyes many had harbored amongst the clan. ❝Lady Toyotahime has been taken to the Corporal Private Hospital as we so to speak. From a minute-maid report; she’s in labor.❞ The words briskly left the pursed lips of the female as she dipped her head in respect before awaiting a reply from the cold-facade man as he turned slowly in his chair. Acknowledging her presence and that of course her words. A smirk etching onto the corner of the head’s lips,before a reply left his tiers. ❝Is she now?❞ An added statement shot, the words filling the premises and hitting the woman as if a weight akin to a ton of a truck had slammed into her directorial frame. Embarking fear, and anxiety into the very one whom was met with his words laced in a ʟɪғᴇ-ᴛʜʀᴇᴀᴛᴇɴɪɴɢ ɪɴᴛᴇɴᴛ and glacial tone. ❝Well I suppose, it’s only right I go see the birth of my first daughter born. . .❞ ' A sigh absconded from the lips of the man as he rose from the chair, white eyes locking to the misty-stained glass windows; the canopy of the heavens shroud in fluorescent whites as if nature-wrath at hand had been lifted and replaced with a more climate that’d brought clamor throughout the region of the Land of Fire. Soon enough, came the powder of whites that’ll blanket the grounds in a span of a few hours in white. One’s own cranium shifting into the directorial place where the only other dame in the room stall. '❝Please have the branch house members prep the carriage for departure. I expect everything to be diligently done in the next three minutes. Any and all tasks at hand are to be paused and do tell shall ������������ before my own, Maid Cirina. ❞ White colored irises had remained subtly shot, and trained on the woman for no longer than a minute before he tore his gaze and sauntered out of the room. The air carried along with him was a strong sense of intensity, entrapping those who felt it and nigh in nothing more than ����������-������������������ ��������. Hove-esque boots click-clattering against the pavement below as the carriage nigh the building leading to where the soon-to-be postpartum mother stayed. The carriage came to an immediate stop as they stall right before the private hospital where all children born from the prestigious main branch had been birth-righten in. White-colored irises fixated and trained on the building in which they paused before; the memories of his past five sons being born here brought back a sense of nostalgia. The palomino horses ahead neigh in response to having to stay out in the cold so long, that and as well be woken from their slumber so early in the morning would’ve made anyone cranky as much as they were. ❝Please do not wait for us. I’ll shall order in another ride as soon as we finish up here.❞ ' A statement added as Haketsu had gotten out of the carriage and hasten his steps to the Private Hospital. The fellow maids that gathered here prior to his arrival to assist in the birth of his new baby girl. Subsequently, greeted with amiable smiles from the Hospital’s staff, and with words kinder their hearts and added comment had been proceeded from the usual baring cold-facade man. '❝It is with great pleasure that you all bring such a welcoming to I say the least, the private corps have done such for the hyuga through the decades and hope that you all continue to serve us well.❞ With an endearing vocal laced across the tune of the father of soon to be six, as he would ascend down the hall that leads to the room in which the mother of his child stayed. With each tread came the resonated sound to fill his ears; the cries of the aforementioned lady who was in labor, otherwise known as Toyotahime. A sweet smile shot towards the scene ahead, almost as if it had been permanent as much as the throbbing sensation in the chest of one’s on constant thudding heart. There he walked, with each tread nigh came a one’s own appendage resting at the forearm of the lover bedridden. Slender fingers gently sliding down the aforementioned limb and left behind were goosebumps until his own had found hers, hands entwined as if letting go wasn’t as daringly possible as parting from one another. The laced tunes of his soft-melodic words singing to her ears like a song as he neared to where she and only her alone could heed his words. ❝�� ���� ��������. . .❞ With the cries of Toyotahime filling the premises, came the repeated numeral pushes as instructed by the doctor and that of course pain she’d gone through to have than deliver a beautiful healthy baby girl. ❝She looks as if she's already dreaming, even though she's just entered this world.❞ Haketsu inquired, softly. ❝What shall we name her?❞ The words loitering off the scarlet lips of Toyotahime had been shot forth to the head of the hyuga where his thoughts began to ponder before the name rolled off the tip of his tongue; '❝Óneira. Hyuga Óneira.❞ * 'For those who hadn't known, the name/or word; Óneira, means "Dreaming" in Greek. ' Category:Role-Play